Carver Hawke
} |name = Carver Hawke |image = CARVER.jpg |px = 270px |title = |class = Warrior |specialization = |quests = |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Malcolm Hawke (Father) Leandra Amell (Mother) Bethany Hawke (Twin Sister) Hawke (Brother/Sister) Gamlen Amell (Uncle) Charade Amell (Cousin) |voice = Nico Lennon |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Carver Hawke is Hawke's brash younger brother aged 18 years at the start of the game, and Bethany's fraternal twin.Gaider, David. "Hawke's parents and their history". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. Carver is a warrior who specializes in Two-Handed weaponry.Steimer, Kristine. "Gamescom: Kicking Ass in Dragon Age 2". IGN. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-18. Appearance Carver will have one of several facial structures, depending on which preset the player starts character creation with for their Hawke. Furthermore his skin tone will also be matched with Hawke's while his hair will always be black to prevent clash of dark skin and fair hair. The same applies for Bethany, Leandra and Gamlen.Laidlaw, Mike. "Family Resemblance: Anything more than skin tone?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-24. Involvement Friendship Act 1 Act of Mercy if Hawke attempts to coerce Grace and the others into joining the Circle. After they come out of the cave, if Hawke returns the mages to the Circle. The Deep Roads Expedition if Hawke brings Carver along with him. The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to find the Warden's Enemies Among Us if Hawke kills Idunna after breaking the compulsion. when freeing Keran, if Hawke says he will tell the templars he may be possessed. After completing Enemies Among Us if Hawke Says "I support the Templars" when talking to Knight-Captain Cullen Family History if Hawke chooses any option but the aggressive/direct ones. Friends in Low Places if Hawke accepts Dougal's offer. Loose Ends if Hawke gives the boy the goods and tells Athenril the truth; or if the quest was obtained from Meeran, if Hawke spares Lord Harriman and refuses to complete the job to kill him. if Hawke turns in quest to Meeran and tells him that the job was not done. Shepherding Wolves if Hawke refuses to hand Ketojan over to the Qunari. upon returning to Lowtown and Hawke saying to Petrice "I don't care, just pay me". Tranquility if Hawke lets Carver handle the Fereldans when walking out of Lirene's Fereldan Imports. The Unbidden Rescue if Hawke agrees to rescue Saemus Dumar. if, upon returning Saemus to the Viscount, Hawke says Saemus is right to question. Wayward Son if Hawke asks Fenris to make Danzig talk, and then kills him. if Hawke orders Feynriel to go to the Circle. Rivalry Act 1 When encountering Aveline and Wesley, choosing the comical or aggressive answer yields . Blackpowder Promise if Hawke refuses to help Javaris. Tranquility: Agree to help Anders because his friend is a mage Bait and Switch: Make It Worth My Time talking with Anso The Unbidden Rescue if Hawke refuses to rescue Saemus Dumar. if, upon returning Saemus to the Viscount, Hawke says Saemus went too far, or says they are both stubborn fools. Wayward Son if Hawke lets Feynriel go to the Dalish. Family History if Hawke chooses the aggressive/direct dialogue options. Loose Ends if Hawke agrees to help Athenril; or if the quest was obtained from Meeran, if Hawke completes the job and kills Lord Harrimann after the latter explains he convinced the Viscount to send aid to Ferelden. The Deep Roads Expedition if Hawke does not bring Carver along. Armor In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear, but you can upgrade it. Carver's armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age II. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Carver's armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Carver's armor upgrades can be found in the following locations: * Act 1: Fereldan Girded Plating: Obtained at the end of the Birthright quest. If Carver joins the Wardens he will be wearing plate armor with the Grey Warden insignia on his chest. If Carver joins the Templars, he will be wearing the standard Templar armor. Talent Trees *Two-Handed *Vanguard *Battlemaster *Defender *Warmonger Quotes * Bethany: Why didn't we run sooner? * Carver: Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar! (alternatively, if Hawke is a mage and unable to serve in the king's army) * Bethany: Why didn't we run sooner? * Carver: Why are you looking at me? I've been running since Ostagar! *"You soulless bastards!" -- defending his mother from an ogre. *"What kind of daft bastard does that?" -- after learning that Gamlen left the Amell will in the estate's vault. *"If you've got a problem with my brother/sister, you've got a problem with me." -- to Fenris after he realizes Hawke is a mage. * "It's like Mother, taking everything out on us. She was just scared. I don't have a place in the life she is trying to bring back." *( If Carver joins Hawke again if hawke is male Carver will say) "The Hawke brothers together again just like old times" * Varric: (About Anso )"Bartrand used to be like that. Got jumpy every time he stepped outside." * Carver: "I'd pay to see that." Dialogue Gallery Carver55.png‎|Close up of Carver Carver23.png‎|Carver looking at a Darkspawn corpse Attributesandrivalry.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Carver-DA2.jpg|Carver in Kirkwall Trivia * Lukas Kristjanson wrote Carver for Dragon Age II. * Carver is related to the human Warden from the Magi Origin through his mother, whose maiden name is Amell.Gaider, David. "Is Hawke related to the mage warden?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. *In the Xbox Official Magazine, he was incorrectly named Cooper Official Xbox Magazine March 2011, Issue 120 Page 15. Retrieved 2011-02-11 * At Ostagar, his commander was one Captain Varel, who may be the same man as Seneschal Varel of Vigil's Keep in Awakening. * In Act 1, Hawke will receive a letter addressed to Carver from a woman in Lothering named named Peaches. If Hawke is male, Peaches will have an obvious crush on him which Carver clearly disapproves of, as he refused to introduce them. If Hawke is female, the letter makes reference to an implied sexual encounter between Carver and herself in Barlin's barn. * When talking to Leandra, she will reveal that she gave Eighteen years of loving and feeding, and raising to Carver, thus making him eighteen years old at the time of The Destruction of Lothering. * In dialogue at Gamlen's house, Hawke refers to Carver as the 'second child', implying Carver is the older of the Hawke twins. * In Act 1, during the quest named "Family History", Carver will find out that his namesake was a Templar who had allowed Malcolm Hawke, Leandra's husband, to get out of Kirkwall and have the family move to Lothering, in Ferelden. *During the battle with Meredith, Carver's hair may turn white. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Fereldans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Templars Category:Companions